


Amusement Park Dates

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, ooc norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nerve wreaking, waiting for Mathias to pick him up for their date.</p><p>It was funny how a week ago when he had actually been asked on the date, he was fine, and now he was freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but Norway is cringe worthy out of character.

It was nerve wreaking, waiting for Mathias to pick him up for their date.

It was funny how a week ago when he had actually been asked on the date, he was fine, and now he was freaking out. Lukas had never been on a date before, and this wasn't just any date, this was a date with Mathias, his childhood best friend who had always been in love with and told all his secrets. The reason that he had never been on a date before.

And he was going to be here any minute now to take Lukas on a date because apparently he felt the same way, although Lukas couldn't understand why.

Which was probably causing all this nervousness. What if he was only doing it out of pity? Lukas' confession had been sudden and awkward, and Mathias always did have too big of a heart.

So now Lukas had to pace around his room at 11:00 a.m., waiting for the stupid boy to show up.

Lukas jumped when he heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" his mother called. He rushed down the stairs, not wanting to keep Mathias long. "Oh, Mathias! You must be here for Lukas. One second, I'll go get him." His mother turned around, letting out a startled sound when she saw the boy right behind her. "Oh, you're already here. So what are you boys planning on doing? Are you going out?"

Mathias grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah, we were going to go to the amusement park about an hour drive from here. We probably won't be back in time for dinner, but we wont be gone past curfew."

"Oh, my, Mathias. You've grown into such a handsome young man. I'm glad that you're the one taking Lukas out on his first date. And your mom said it's your first date too! That's so sweet. I always knew you two had a thing for each other. I even bet on it with your mother," Lukas' mom laughed.

"Um, mom, if you're done embarrassing both them and yourself, and by double association, me, can you please just let them leave?"

'Oh, Emil, you angel sent from heaven. I'm so sorry for any wrong I've ever done,' Lukas thought to himself, before speaking. "Yeah, we should probably get going. Come on, Mathias."

They walked out of the house, heading to the car Mathias' parents had lent him.

"So, do you want to stop and get lunch on the way here, or would you rather wait until we get there to eat?"

"I would prefer to eat on the way there, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Anywhere in mind, or are you up for anything?" Mathias looked excited, and he didn't seem to regret asking the other blonde on a date. That relaxed Lukas' nerves for the most part, but the nerves of being with a really attractive person who he was pretty sure he was in love with were not going away. He got the feeling that they were't going to.

"You know what, I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese," Lukas admitted, turning to look out the window.He could see Mathias smile through the reflection.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I think there's a restaurant not to far from here that serves Chinese. Could you look it up on my phone?" He handed Lukas his phone, and Lukas continued to unlock the phone and look for the restaurant Mathias was thinking of.

"Yeah, there's one a few miles away. It's going to be on your left," Lukas directed, and Mathias switched lanes. "Alright, you're going to want to turn right up here."

Mathias turned, and they both got out of the car, getting some food to go, then heading back to the car.

Lukas started to hear his, before turning to look over at Mathias. "Um... How are you going to eat? You're kind of driving."

Mathias shrugged, before grinning. "Oh, you could always feed me, Lukas."

"Oh my god, no. That was a one time thing, never again," Lukas groaned, hiding his face into his hands.

"Oh, please? I wanna eat. I'm starving," Mathias whined, dragging out every vowel.

"No, I refuse," Lukas rejected, laughing.

"Please," Mathias started to pretend to cry, laughing to hard to convince anyone. "Please. Help me, Lukas, you're my only hope!"

"No, way. I'm just going to sit here and laugh at all of your failures in life."

"Fine, if you wont feed me I'm just going to have to start screaming," Mathias challenged, and Lukas' faced dropped.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

"No way. You haven't done that since 9th grade, there's no way-"

"LUKAS! LUKAS MY LOVE! MY LIFE! MY ANGEL! LUKAS! LUKAS-" Lukas cut him off by sticking a fork full of noodles into his mouth.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Lukas tried to sound mad, but he was laughing too hard.

Mathias laughed around his mouthful of food, eyes crinkling and shining bright. Once he had chewed and swallowed, he stuck his tongue out, boasting, "I fallow no rules of socialization. I do what I want, when I want... As long as my mom is okay with it."

Lukas laughed, sticking a piece of Mathias' orange chicken before offering it to the other. Mathias looked at it out of the corner of his eye, stretching his neck over to reach it.

"Thank you," Mathias spoke, his mouth full.

"Ew, Mathias, swallow before you speak."

An impish grin grew on Mathias face. "Do I still have to do that if-"

"No, stop right there. I don't know what you were going to say, but I get the feeling that it was going to be more than mildly inappropriate."

"Excuse me, Lukas, but I think we've discussed this. I fallow no rules of socialization. I do what I want, when I want... As long as my mom is okay with it."

"Yeah, and as long as I'm okay with it," Lukas added, and Mathias gasped.

"Who invited you to this party? Since when do I have to make sure you're okay with it?"

"Well, Mathias, you did ask me out a week ago. That was the invitation, and me accepting made it so you had to get my blessing to do anything against the social norms."

"Yeah," Mathias laughed, glancing at Lukas. "If that's what has to happen for me to need your seal of approval, then I'm fine with it."

"Oh my god," Lukas mumbled, "You're so cheesy.

/ /

"Mathias, there's a spot right there! Just park the car already! I wanna ride a roller coaster. I also want to go on one of those spinney things."

"Lukas, you have to be patience. I'm going to get a parking spot closer to the entrance."

"It's noon and we're at a very popular amusement park, there are no closer spots. Just park the car in the next open stall!"

"Fine, whatever," Mathias mumbled, pulling in to a stall that was a few yards in front of them. Lukas grinned triumphantly, before opening his door and stepping out under the hot sun.

"Hmm, it's a little hot. Did you bring water bottles?" Lukas turned to find Mathias holding out a water bottle to the him already. "Well look at you, reading my mind."

The two of them laughed before linking hands, and walking towards the amusement park.

"So, what are we going to be doing first?" Mathias turned to see Lukas staring in wonderment at everything.

"I wanna do it all," he mumbled quietly, still staring wide eyed at the park.

"Alright, well since we haven't eaten for an our, how about we go on the spinning swings?"

"Yes," Lukas nodded, and they were off. They rode many rides, before Lukas decided he wanted to look at some of the booths. They walked around, playing the odd games that caught their interest, before Lukas suddenly stopped.

"Mathias, look." Lukas was pointing at a hair pin, a silver cross.

"Wow, that looks a lot like the one I gave you for your birthday when we were little," Mathias whispered, a grin spreading across his face. "Didn't you lose that pin when you were on a trip somewhere?"

"Yeah. I cried for days because of it."

"What if I got you that one? Would you wear it everyday?"

Lukas laughed, rolling his eyes, before realizing Mathias was serious. "Yes. I definitely would."

"Well then it's settled," Mathias laughed, "we're getting you that hair pin."

After many attempts, Mathias was finally able to get the hair pin. He tucked some of Lukas' hair behind his ear, putting the pin in its place.

He stepped back, smiling at Lukas. "You look gorgeous."

"Shut up, you sap," Lukas shoved him playfully.

So, do you think it's dark enough to go on the Ferris wheel yet?" Lukas nodded, grabbing him by the hand, gesturing for him to lead the way.

The line was surprisingly short, and they soon found themselves nearing the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Did you have fun?" Mathias asked, turning towards Lukas.

"I always have fun with you, idiot. It's just like every other time we hung out together. Except with a few different intentions."

"No. I know one thing that isn't like every other time we've hung out."

"Oh really?" Lukas asked, now turning towards Mathias.

"Yeah."

"And what would that be?

"Well, if you'd let me, I'm going to kiss you when we're at the top of the Ferris wheel."

Lukas let out a little gasp before muttering, "Well you better get ready, because we're almost at the top."

Mathias smiled, placing a hand on Lukas' cheek, pulling his face closer to himself, before leaning down and capturing the others lips in a kiss.

It was awkward, neither of the two had ever kissed someone before, neither really minded.

That night when Mathias dropped Lukas off at his house he gave the boy another kiss, asking quietly, "So is it safe to assume you're my boyfriend now, or would that be too forward?"

Lukas laughed before kissing the others lips again. "Yeah, I think boyfriends is a safe assumption."


End file.
